


Heartbeat

by bunnyrevolution



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrevolution/pseuds/bunnyrevolution
Summary: Saeran always had nightmares. But now he has you here to chase them away.





	

It was the same routine. The whispers start slow and gradually became louder. Shadowed figures grasp at him- taunting him, reminding him of what he is. He knows screaming wouldn’t help, he had tried before. No one can hear him.

All Saeran could do is try to remember how to breath as the claws tighten and drag him further into the darkness. It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real.  
  
And then he wakes up.   
  
Saeran slowly shifts to his side only to meet your gaze. He’s done it again, Saeran thinks. He always made a habit to be quiet as possible when he wakes from a nightmare. Despite your constant reminders and how you’d always brush away the webs of anxiety crawling up his veins without complaints, he felt bad for waking you so frequently for such a petty reason.   
  
“A bad dream?” you ask, hint of drowsiness still present in your voice.   
  
Saeran looks away from you, fixing his gaze towards the window, shadows of the headlight outside dancing faintly on the curtains. Taking his silence as a yes, your hands grasp his trembling, cold ones. Saeran flinches ever so slightly but he didn’t resist as you pull him closer.

The ghastly whispers still linger at the back of his mind. He felt nauseous trying to hold down the twisting feeling in his guts. _Pathetic_ , his mind screams. You move again so that he was snug against your chest and gently stroke his hair.   
  
Exhaling a shaky breath, Saeran wraps his arm around you, accepting everything and anything you’re willing to give him. He focuses on your breathing and your warmth- something tangible to root him in place- to remind him this is real. To know that your existence is real.   
  
“This is real,” Saeran whispers, not realizing he had said it out loud. You hum in response, hugging him closer to you. “This is real.”   
  
He presses his head to your chest, close enough to hear your heartbeat. Tonight Saeran decides, he’d push away these thoughts and think of you and only you. Closing his eyes, Saeran felt the tension from his body melting away and soon the steady rhythm of your heartbeat lulled him back into slumber.   
  
This time he dreams of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this one?? Something feels lacking but it's been rotting in my folder for days so I'll just post it up.


End file.
